


엽기적인 그놈

by No_221



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Disguise, Drunkenness, Geniuses, Inspired by a Movie, London Underground, Love Triangles, M/M, Mission Related, Mutant Society
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>엽기적인 그녀의 007 버전입니다. 약간의 각색이 있고 뜬금없이 찰스 자비에와 에릭 랜셔가 튀어나옵니다. (근본없는사약</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 엽기적인 학부생

드디어 길고 긴 종강 총회가 끝났다. 학부생들과 대학원생들은 한자리에 모여 술을 마시고, 조교들이 따로 모여 술을 마시고, 교수들이 술을 마셨다. 영문학과 조교인 제임스 본드는 술에 고꾸라지는 동료들을 모두 택시 태워 보낸 후 지하철역으로 유유히 들어갔다. 플랫폼에 들어섰을 때, 그는 고꾸라지기 일보 직전인 한 남자를 보았다. 안전선을 넘어서 고꾸라지려 할 때, 제임스는 몸을 뻗어 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 제임스는 이름도 모르는 남자를 붙잡고 열차 안으로 들어섰다. 제임스는 그에게서 조금 떨어져 섰고, 그는 기둥에 머리를 박은 채 노약자석 앞에 서 있었다. 분명히 술에 취했을 것이다.

 

  
"……어휴, 저렇게 새파랗게 젊은 남자가……."

 

  
제임스는 애써 시선을 밖으로 돌렸다. 한 노인이 열차 안으로 들어왔다. 기둥에 머리를 박고 자던 남자는 갑자기 눈을 번쩍 뜨더니 제 앞의 젊은 남자한테 소리를 고래고래 지르기 시작했다.

 

  
"야."

"……뭐야 이 새낀……."

"뭐? 이 새끼? 비켜 이 새끼야. 최소한 나보다 어려 보이는 새끼가 어르신이 서 있는데 왜 안 일어서고 지랄이야!!!"

"댁이 뭔데 이래라 저래라야?"

"비키라면 비켜 이 새끼야!!!!!"

 

  
그렇게 비쩍 마른 사람의 몸에서 저런 괴력도 나오는구나, 제임스는 그가 앞에 앉은 젊은이의 머리채를 쥐어뜯으며 바닥에 패대기치는 걸 지켜보기만 했다. 얼른 앉아요, 얼른! 저 싸가지 없는 놈이 다시 앉기 전에! 남자는 노인의 손을 끌어다가 앉히고 씨익 웃었다. 제임스는 씨익 웃는 그와 눈이 마주쳤다. 남자는 다시 고개를 떨구었다. 그런데 뭔가 불길했다. 어깨가 몇 번 들썩들썩거리더니 꼭 토할 것 같은 모션을 취하는 것이었다. 안 돼요!! 제임스는 다음 역에 다다르자마자 남자를 들쳐 업고 뛰기 시작했다. 남자는 입을 필사적으로 막고, 제임스는 필사적으로 화장실로 뛰었다. 겨우겨우 변기 앞에 앉혀 놓자, 남자는 물병 뚜껑이라도 딴 듯 토하기 시작했다. 제임스는 한숨 돌렸다는 듯 화장실 문을 열고 손을 씻었다. 거울 너머의 남자는 변기로 얼굴을 박으려고 했다. 안 돼!!! 제임스는 그를 다시 세면대 앞으로 끌어다가 얼굴을 씻기기 시작했다. 제임스는 평생 안 해 볼 일들을 오늘 하루, 그것도 한 시간 동안 겪고 있었다. 제임스는 다시 남자를 업고 제 집으로 걸어가기 시작했다.

 

  
"이봐요, 이름이 뭐예요?"

"……우우……, 조교 쌤 지금 우리 어디 가요?"

"제가 조교인 건 어떻게 알아요?"

"맞죠? 본드 조교님? 헤헤, 항상 뒤에서 이렇게! 이렇게! 지켜보고 있었어요!"

"……예?"

"저 데일이에요, Quentin Dale."

"……아, 예. 데일 군. 술을 웬만큼 마셔야죠……."

"속상해서 그래요, 속상해서……."

"뭐가 데일 군을 속상하게 했죠?"

"……조교 쌤은 몰라요!"

 

  
퀜틴은 그대로 고꾸라져 잠이 들었다. 제임스는 그를 소파에 내려 놓고 화장실에 들어가 씻기 시작했다. 화장실에 들어가 씻고 나오다가 제임스는 막 눈을 뜬 퀜틴과 마주치고 말았다. 셋, 둘, 하나. 으아아아아악!!!! 둘은 동시에 비명을 지르고 제임스는 다시 화장실로 들어가 버렸고, 퀜틴은 문이 부서져라 화장실 문을 두드리기 시작했다. 나와 이 변태 새끼야!!!! 누가 변태래, 여기 우리 집이거든?!?!? 나 또 나올 거 같다고!!!! 아 좀!!!! 둘은 한참 동안 문을 사이에 두고 실랑이를 벌이다가 결국 퀜틴의 구역질 소리로 제임스가 문을 열어 주었다. 아니나다를까 퀜틴은 또 다시 먹은 걸 쏟아내기 시작했다. 제임스는 한숨을 쉬며 문을 닫고 그의 등을 두드렸다.

 

  
"도대체 얼마나 마셨어?"

"맥주, 한 여덟 잔……?"

"많이도 마셨네, 어휴. 테이블 위에 물 있으니까 그거 마시고 한숨 자."

"고맙습니다……."

 

  
퀜틴은 또 다시 고꾸라졌다. 아침에 일어났을 때, 그의 안경 콧대가 부러져서 퀜틴이 제임스의 멱살을 잡을 뻔했다는 건 넘어가는 게 좋을 것이다.


	2. 브리핑

"……정신이 좀 드나."

"제, 제가 무슨 짓을 한 거죠?"

"글쎄, MI6의 병참 장교가 큰 사고를 쳤더군. 젊은이 멱살을 집어다가 내팽개치지를 않나, 한 어르신 위에 토할 뻔해서 바로 다음 역에서 내려서 화장실에서 토하질 않나, 우리 집인데 나더러 나가라고 하질 않나……."

"본드한테 다 들었습니다, 쿼터마스터. 도대체 왜 그랬어요?"

"……하나도 기억 안 나요."

"심지어는 자네가 자네 안경을 부러뜨려 놓고도 내가 했다면서 내 멱살을 잡으려 했지 뭔가?"

"……오, 늘 저렇게 반듯하기만 한 쿼터마스터가 그런 일도 하는군요."

"부끄러우니까 그만들 좀 해요. 그나저나 말로리는 여기 웬일이죠?"

"웬일이긴요, 지령 전달하러 내려왔죠."

 

가레스와 제임스에게 한번에 능욕을 당한 MI6의 병참 장교 퀜틴 데일은 얼굴이 빨개졌다 파래졌다 하얘졌다를 반복하며 가레스가 전하는 지령을 들었다. 이 사회에 뮤턴트라는 신인류가 등장한 지 몇십 년의 세월이 흘렀고, 냉전 기간 동안 수많은 에이전트 007들이 공산권과 맞서 정보전, 육탄전 등을 벌여 왔다. 공산권이 몰락하자 MI6의 식구들은 자신들이 모두 실업자가 되는 줄로만 생각했었다. 그러나 냉전 기간부터 조금씩 그 존재를 밝혀 온 뮤턴트, 즉 돌연변이라는 신인류 덕분에 그들은 실업자가 되지 않고 국가 기관에서 정년을 채운 채 퇴직할 수 있게 되었다. 가레스, 제임스, 퀜틴 또한 그런 사람들에 속했다. 무조건 없애려고만 했던 냉전기의 대응과 달리 MI6와 그 협력 부서들은 정보를 수집하며 뮤턴트 거물들과 협력하는 노선을 취하고 있다.

 

"가명은 익숙한가?"

"선대 쿼터마스터들이 쓰던 거라 영 제 이름 같진 않네요."

"본드야 물론 대중에 노출이 잦았으니 본명이 이미 알려진 상태라지만, 그 외의 사람들은 철저히 기밀을 유지해야 하네. 나야 물론 외부 인사니 어쩔 수 없는 노릇이고 미스 머니페니는 워낙 특이한 성과 외모 때문에 다 알아 버렸으니 그렇다고 치지."

"그나저나 그 흔하지 않은 이름이 진짜라고 믿는 바보가 있긴 있더라고요."

"……제임스, 그 사람 바보 아니에요. 오히려 천재에 가깝죠."

"그 부자 도련님? 하긴, 옥스퍼드에 수석으로 입학할 정도면 영 바보는 아닌 것 같으니까."

"……사실 당신이 나이 때문에 조교를 하고 있다는 게 더 신기해요."

"지금 천재라고 나 깔보는 건가, 쿼터마스터?"

 

그런 거 아닙니다, Agent Double-O-Seven. 가명 '퀜틴 데일'은 두 손을 들며 항복하는 동작을 취했다. 가레스로부터 모든 지시사항을 전달받은 제임스와 Q는 자기들이 각각 가지고 있는 파일을 꺼내 와 브리핑을 준비하려 했다.

 

"그 정신에도 가방은 꼭 챙겨 와서 다행이야, Q."

"……정말 하나도 기억이 안 난다니까요."

"그래, 그건 그렇다 치고. 학부생 생활하면서 주운 정보라도 있나?"

 

_우선 '퀜틴 데일'이라는 이름으로 등록된 영문학부에는 뮤턴트가 한 명도 없는 것으로 생각됩니다. 법이 완화되고 이형의 뮤턴트들이 쉽게 돌아다닐 수 있는 세상이라지만 아직 그러기엔 용기가 부족한 이들이 학교에 오지 않는 것 같습니다. 그러나 교양을 듣기 위해 철학, 화학 등의 수업에 들어간다면 이야기는 조금 달라집니다. 화학 시간에 한 여성과 남성의 대화를 녹음해 온 것입니다. 한 번 들어 보시죠._ Q는 휴대전화 녹음기를 켜서 맨 위의 파일을 눌렀다.

 

-레이븐, 또 왔어? 이번엔 누구로 변장하고 온 거야? 교수로 해 봤어. 근사하지! 알았어 알았어, 근사하니까 집에 가. 오늘은 좀 늦을 거야. 오빤 만날 늦는대! 문단속 잘 하고, 혹여나 MI6로 의심되는 사람 있으면 절대 문 열어 주지 말고. 알았지? 오빠 가기 전에 전화한다. ……알았어, 오빠. 나 간다! 점심이나 사 주지……. 점심? 그럼 1시간만 기다려. 오빠랑 점심 먹자. ……

 

MI6의 대외 인식이 이 정도였나, 가레스는 헛웃음을 지었다. 이 여성은 뮤턴트가 확실합니다만, 남성은 잘 모르겠습니다. 그냥 머리가 좋은 남자인지. Q는 짧은 브리핑을 마쳤다. 제임스 또한 자신이 준비한 자료를 천천히 읽기 시작했다. _저 또한 '제임스 본드'라는 본명으로 영문학부 조교로 등록되어 있습니다. Q가 말했던 그 남자는 뮤턴트가 확실합니다. 능력은 잘 모르겠으나 잠깐씩 그와 수업을 들으면 정신이 멍해질 때가 있었습니다. 저는 이걸로 브리핑을 마치죠._ 제임스와 Q의 상반된 의견에 가레스는 댁들 좋을 대로 생각하세요, 하고 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그런데 그 남자 이름이 뭐라고요? 가레스는 나가려던 몸을 돌려서 다시 둘에게 물었다.

 

"……찰스 자비에."

"찰스 자비에……, 어?"

"뭐에요, 두 사람. 같은 사람 보면서 다른 생각을 했단 말이에요? 누가 맞는지는 두고 봐야겠네요. 그렇죠?"

 

가레스는 손을 흔들고 나갔다. 제임스와 Q는 한참을 벙찐 상태로 앉아서 서로를 멀뚱히 쳐다봤더란다.


	3. 찰스 자비에

제임스와 Q는 머리를 맞대고 앉아서 한참을 고민했다. **'찰스 자비에가 뮤턴트냐 아니냐'** 라는 문장 하나로 가레스가 간 후 세 시간째 언쟁을 벌이고 있었다. 그 언쟁은 제임스가 배고프다며 냉장고에서 어제 먹다 남은 삶은 계란 두 개를 꺼내 오면서 종결되었다. 결론은 '뮤턴트 행세를 하는 뮤턴트가 아닌 듯하면서도 어딘가 켕기는 사람'이었다. Q는 그게 뭐냐며 제임스에게 화를 냈고, 제임스는 묵묵히 삶은 계란을 먹으며 Q더러 물을 가져다 달라고 했다.

 

"……제가 당신을 처음 만났을 때 말을 기억하나요? 그림 앞에 앉아서 시간은 피할 수 없는 운명이라고요."

"물론, 기억하고말고."

"그래요, 시간은 운명이죠. 사람의 마음도 운명이겠죠 그렇다면. 이대로 제가 그 찰스 자비에라는 남자와 바람이라도 나면 어쩌려고……?"

"단단히 미쳤군, 쿼터마스터. 나를 떠 볼 생각이면 그만 하는 게 좋아. 그가 언제 쥐도새도 모르게 죽을 지도 모르니."

"……세상에, 007. 당신이 사람을 그렇게 허투루 죽이는 타입이었나요? 찰스 자비에 군이 어떤 위치에 있는지는 기본적으로 알아야 하는 것 아닙니까?"

"뭐, 그가 아주 유명 인사라기도 해?"

 

_……하, 007. 당신이 이것도 모르다니 실망이네요. 그는 영국의 저명한 물리학자 프란시스 자비에의 외아들입니다. 아니, 프란시스 자비에는 이미 죽고 없으니 지금은 이미 자비에 가의 어엿한 가주겠지요. 공산 진영과 자유 진영 양측에서 꾸준히 목숨을 위협받다가 아이러니하게도 엉뚱한 시민이 낸 교통사고로 세상을 떠난 물리학자. 특허도 있고 노벨상 수상자여서 그랬는지 찰스 자비에의 앞엔 막대한 유산과 영지가 주어졌습니다. 적어도 이 정도는 알고 들어가셔야 그가 뮤턴트인지 아닌지 판단할 것 아닙니까?_ Q는 얼굴색 하나 변함 없이 줄줄 읊었다. 현장에서 구르던 자신과는 달리 역시 Q브랜치에서 모든 것을 진두지휘하니 다르긴 다른 모양이다.

 

"……좋아, 알았어. 그러니까 결론이 뭐야?"

"일단 그는 아직 뮤턴트 등록을 마치지 않은 상태이고, 그의 여동생은 뮤턴트 데이터에 등록되어 있습니다. 레이븐 다크홀름, 여러 사람으로 변신이라도 하나 보죠? 어쩌면 당신이나 저로 변해서 대신 MI6에서 일도 하겠네요."

"괜찮은데 그거?"

"헛소리 마요. 그래도 마지막에 방아쇠를 당길 사람은 당신밖에 없어요, 제임스 본드."

 

자요, 여기 물. 실컷 마시고 주무세요. Q는 냉장고에서 500ml 페트병에 든 물을 꺼내 제임스를 향해 던졌다. 현장요원이 잠입만 하고 있으려니 좀이 쑤셔 죽겠죠? 잠깐 운동이라도 하고 오시던지요, 전 그럼 자비에 군의 초대장을 받았으니 이만 그 집으로 잠시 놀러 다녀오죠. Q는 품 안에서 자비에 가의 인장이 찍힌 초대장을 흔들며 현관을 나섰다.

 

-

 

"Dale, Quentin. 자비에 군의 초대를 받고 왔습니다."

"안쪽으로 들어오세요."

"왔어요, 퀜틴? 기다리고 있었어요!"

"……생각보다 사람이 없네요?"

"교양 수업 때 같은 조원이었던 사람들만 간소하게 불러서 티 타임이라도 가질까 해서요."

 

Q는 넓은 집안을 둘러보며 일단 정보가 될 만한 것들을 봐 두기 시작했으나, 전혀 뭐가 뭔지 알 수 없었다. 스물이라는 많지 않은 나이에 MI6에 스카웃된 나름대로 천재라고 자부했는데, 이 '진짜 천재'에 비하면 자신은 아무것도 아닌 것 같았다. 자신도 중간에 읽다 포기한 프린키피아, 프란시스 자비에가 죽기 직전에 쓴 암호나 다름없는 물리학 저서 등을 본 Q는 한 대 맞은 듯한 표정을 지었다.

 

"……대단하시네요."

"아버지 도움 없었으면 다 못 했을 거에요. 이젠 이 집을 지키기 위해 처절히 싸울 뿐이죠."

"이 집이요……?"

"다른 사람에게 결코 뺏기고 싶진 않으니까요. 퀜틴, 편히 앉아요."

 

아……, 예. 감사합니다. Q는 소파에 앉아 찰스가 가져오는 차를 한 잔 받아들었다. 3~4학년이나 되어 보일까, 그저 학부생에 불과하지만 찰스는 이미 충분히 지적이고, 아름다우며, 완벽해 보였다. 금발 사이에 흰머리가 듬성듬성 난 어느 해군 중령으로 위장하고 있는 누구와는 다른 느낌이다. 난 뭐가 좋다고 코가 꿰였지, Q는 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

"그러고 보니, 영문학과 제임스 본드 조교랑 꽤나 가까운 사이 같던데."

"……아, 그 분은 제 후원자입니다. 제가 아주 어릴 때부터 공부할 수 있게 도와 주신 분이죠."

"그런 분이 왜 아직도 조교를……?"

"그……, 그건 부업이라나 뭐라나."

 

역시 쉽게 당할 사람은 아니다. 하긴, 제임스의 나이라면 임용 1~2년차 교수라고 봐도 손색없을 나이인데 아직도 조교라면 그건 아이러니다. Q는 일단 호흡을 진정시키고 다시 시선을 책장 쪽으로 옮겼다. 찰스는 한껏 여유로운 표정으로 Q를 바라보았다. 텔레패스 능력을 쓸 순 있지만 굳이 쓰지는 않는다. 아직 Q는 자신이 뮤턴트라는 것도 모르는 것 같고, 더욱이 제임스와 Q가 후원자 그 이상의 사이라는 걸 제임스의 머릿속을 훑어보면서 눈치챘기 때문이다. 하지만 둘이 숨기고 있는 비밀에 대해선 굳이 터치하지는 않는다. 다른 누군가가 올 생각이 없는 건지 집안은 고요했다. 그의 여동생이 왔다갔다하는 발소리 외엔 다른 소리가 들리지 않았다. 그때, 집의 문이 거칠게 열렸다.

 

"……젠장."

"찰스, 무슨 일이라도 있어요?"

"아뇨, 아니에요. 여기 가만히 있어요, 퀜틴. 나와 봤자 별 도움은 안 돼요. 레이븐, 너도 어디 나가지 말고 가만히 있어."

 

찰스는 황급히 현관 쪽으로 나갔다. 5분 정도가 지나자 뺨 한 쪽이 빨갛게 부풀어 오른 찰스가 다시 돌아왔다. 무슨 일이 있냐고 Q가 물었지만 찰스는 아무것도 아니라며 애써 대답하지 않는다. 오래 있기 껄끄러웠는지 Q는 이만 가 보겠다며 일찍 일어섰다. 그럼 개강하고 나서 만나요, 퀜틴! 찰스는 대문까지 나와서 손을 흔들어 주었다.

 

"……제임스? 바빠요?"

-아니, 안 바빠.

"그가 뮤턴트인지 뭔지는 저도 잘 몰라요. 그런데 확실한 건 촉도 좋은데다가 통찰력도 보통이 아니에요. 프란시스 자비에의 아들답게 머리도 좋고."

-그래서?

"그런데 말이죠, 자비에 가의 재산권이나 특허권을 노리는 사람들이 찰스 자비에의 목숨을 노리고 있는 것 같습니다. 이건 가레스와 얘기해 봐야 될까요?"

-그 점은 돌아와서 얘기하지. 나도 방금 SIS 본부에 잠시 일을 보고 돌아가는 길이니, 플랫에서 보게. Q.

"알겠습니다, 007."

 

Q는 야상 코트 주머니에 휴대전화를 쑤셔 넣고 편의점에 들어가 먹을 것 몇 가지를 산 후 제임스와 그의 플랫으로 들어갔다. 그가 평범한 대학생이 아니라 SS급 보호 인물이었다니, 기가 막힐 노릇이다. 개강 때 보자고 했는데 조만간 또 보게 될 것 같다.


End file.
